True Love's Kiss
by Random Dice
Summary: "I got a paper cut." Emma told her without preamble. Regina blinked in surprise before realizing what her girlfriend was doing. The newly reinstated Mayor crossed her eyes in exasperation, letting out an audible sigh that had Emma explaining herself. "No, you don't understand, Regina, it's a bad one-" "Are you hemorrhaging?" Regina asked dryly. "Well, no-"


**Title:**True Love's Kiss**  
Fandom:**Once Upon a Time**  
Pairings:**Swan Queen**  
Rating:**T**  
Sp****oilers:**None.**  
Summary:**"I got a paper cut." Emma told her without preamble. Regina blinked in surprise before realizing what her girlfriend was doing. The newly reinstated Mayor crossed her eyes in exasperation, letting out an audible sigh that had Emma explaining herself. "No, you don't understand, Regina, it's a bad one-" "Are you hemorrhaging?" Regina asked dryly. "Well, no-"  
**Author's Note:**Don't even ask where this came from. I hope it hasn't been done before, but if it has…enjoy it anyway. I also made a reference to a Disney movie, I will give the good kind of internet cookies if you can figure it out. **  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

/

Emma staggered back, slowly bringing her shaking eyes to view the damage down to her body. She struggled to draw in air, the pain too great to even consider the possibility that the burning in her lungs would ease if she let them expand. Blood coated the front of her shirt from the sword that was plunged through her abdomen, dripping in fast rows down her ripped blue jeans to the dirty floor under her feet.

"No!" Her Father's voice was behind her and the weapon impaling her was jostled when the owner was pulled from her by David. Her knees buckled at the agonizing sensation and she went down, the only thought in her head that it was going to hurt like a bitch if she fell on her stomach with the sword still inside her.

She could only let out half a yelp when arms caught her. The smell of flowers and clean laundry told Emma that it was Snow White, her Mother who cradled her in her arms. "Emma, please open your eyes." _When did she close them?_ "You're going to be fine, I promise you're going to fine. It's not that bad." _A sword just stabbed me to the hilt. I'm sure it's bad._ "We just need…we need some one. Whale or, or, or, Rumplestiltskin or even Regina." Snow frantically rambled, watching both her husband kill their daughter's assailant and trying to stop her child from bleeding out.

"R-r…'ina." Snow stopped talking to listen to Emma murmur the name of her ex-step-Mother. "She…'ll…help." The White Queen brought her gaze up, looking through the many different battles going on around her, frowning when no one seemed to notice that the White Knight, the Savoir, fell except for one.

Regina easily blasted away the soldiers that came toward her even as she kept her eyes locked with Snow's green. The pixie-haired woman could see the concern warring inside her. Snow nodded down at Emma and that was the only sign she needed. The former Mayor of Storybrooke poofed next to Snow and Emma in a swirl of purple mist, taking no time to assess the blonde's wounds. "I can heal her, but the sword needs to come out."

"But that's the only thing keeping her together." Snow protested, still not trusting the woman kneeling before them, but knowing that she'd give her daughter anything she wanted, even this dark haired woman who gently let her fingers press around the bloody hole in her daughter.

"And it is the only thing keeping me from healing her properly, unless you wish for your daughter to have a sword in her for the rest of her life?" Regina quipped, snapping her gaze up to watch her former step-daughter, pulling back the magic probes that let her know the full damage.

"Le' 'er ta'e it ou'." Emma slurred against her Mother's chest, too tired to stop the small dots of crimson from falling on Snow's pastel cardigan.

"This will hurt" was the only warning given to Mother and child before Regina placed one hand on Emma's back with the other on the hilt, pulling it from Emma's back. The sound of metal scraping bone, Emma's screams, and Snow's sobbing filled the air momentarily and Regina set to work, hovering blue hands over Emma's wounds on both sides, trying as hard as she could to stitch flesh and tissue back together.

What seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes, Regina tried her damnedest to heal the blonde woman who wormed her way into Regina's life. Sweat dripped down Regina's temples at the concentration she focused into her healing magic, a magic she was rusty at. She could feel her hands cramping, but she willed them to continue forth as she felt Emma's heart slow and her breathing come in short too-far-apart bursts. "Don't you leave me, Miss Swan." She gritted between clenched teeth.

"'orry."

"No!" The blue in the magic shown brighter, forcing Snow to wince and look away for fear of being blinded. "You promised you wouldn't!" Regina growled and pressed the harder on the wounds, relishing Emma's grimace because it meant that she was alive.

Emma cracked open a grass green eye at hearing the emotion behind Regina's words. "Kiss me." She whispered so softly, Regina wondered it Snow heard it, though the jerk of her body she knew she did.

Her hands and magic still healing the tear in Emma's skin, Regina leaned forward, gently as to not move Emma anymore than she should and let her lips kiss the corner of Emma's bloody lips, still warm beneath her own.

A blast of pure magic bounced from Regina to Emma then outward, stopping everyone from their battles at the rush that filled them. David closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, the feeling wrapping around him like a hug from his Mother, a feeling he would never tire of as it brought many good memories with it.

Including no longer being required to keep the secret of his daughter and her girlfriend.

Emma kissed Regina back briefly, then pushed the other woman back so she could sit up. "You healed me." The blonde smiled when she removed Regina's hands, stopping the healing glow with the movement. She gripped the fingers in her hand. "With True Love's Kiss."

/

"Mayor Mills?" Paula's head peaked around the doors that lead to the Mayor's office. Regina looked up from the documents she was looking over to rebuild part of her town and immediately dropped her gaze, not wanting to lose her place.

"Yes, Ms. Winslowe?"

"Sheriff Swan is on line one." The chestnut haired woman told her.

"Thank you, Ms. Winslowe." Regina put her pen down after marking her place and took her reading glasses off the bridge of her nose. "You are welcome to leave work early to pick up Alexander." Paula sent her a wide smile, saying goodbye and left to pick up her son.

"Hello, dear."

"I got a paper cut." Emma told her without preamble. Regina blinked in surprise before realizing what her girlfriend was doing. The newly reinstated Mayor crossed her eyes in exasperation, letting out an audible sigh that had Emma explaining herself. "No, you don't understand, Regina, it's a bad one-"

"Are you hemorrhaging?" Regina asked dryly.

"Well, no-"

"Are you going to lose your finger?"

"No, but-"

"Is it life or death, Sheriff?"

"No, but Regina, it's under the nail and it hurts really bad." Regina could hear the pout over the line. "I can't write because it hurts my finger, which means I can't do my paperwork which means you get behind in paperwork."

The Mayor scrubbed her face and exhaled steadily. "Come over to my office. Paula went home early, so you are allowed to walk right in."

"Thanks! I'll be there in a few."

"Oh, and Emma?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm not doing this again."

"Okay."

/

"Ouch!"

Regina looked over to her cooking companion at the exclamation. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just sliced my finger." Emma stuck the bloody finger in her mouth and Regina laughed at the childlike aura her girlfriend carried around with her. "Yeah, yeah, waugh it up." Emma grumbled around her index finger.

"What me to kiss it better?" Regina joked and rolled her eyes when a glistening finger was thrust in front of her mouth. Puckering her lips, Regina gently kissed Emma's finger while maintaining eye contact with the blonde. Regina's purple magic sealed the wound. Emma dropped her finger, feeling her heart pound with arousal. "Emma?"

The blonde slid a hand into Regina's hair, yanking the brunette into her and kissing her with as much passion Emma could muster.

/

"That chair is uncomfortable and my back hurts."

Regina only had a moment to pull her legs to her chest when Emma flopped on the bed wearing nothing, but a towel around her wet hair. Regina closed her book and crawled out from under the covers to lie beside Emma, her fingers easily rubbing soothing circles on Emma's sore back. "I'm sorry, my love." The Mayor cooed in such a way that Emma felt her tense muscles loosen and relax.

Emma turned her head, after curling her arms under her cheek, and smiled at the other woman in bed with her. When it was just the two of them, and sometimes Henry, Regina's face just smoothed with such love. Emma sometimes felt like her heart would burst at the look that was directed towards her.

The blonde closed her eyes when Regina leaned down and nuzzled her nose against Emma's cheek, an affection gesture that made Emma blushed down to the top of her breasts.

"Want me to buy you a new chair?" Emma hummed lazily in question. Regina chuckled, pleased with Emma's reaction to her touch. "I said, would you like me to order you a new chair for the station?"

"Can't you just kiss my back and we can be done with it?" Emma murmured, her eyes not open to see Regina's content smile drop off her face.

Regina swallowed. "It won't help your back in the long run, dear. I can't use True Love's Kiss every time you hurt yourself."

Emma nodded, but still popped open one eye. "Why not? I'd kiss you all the time if you got hurt."

"The difference is that I am not an accident prone klutz like you."

"True, very true." Emma went to roll her body so she could see Regina better, but a twinge in her back forced her into her previous position on her stomach.

Regina frowned, conflicted over what she should do. Easing her girlfriend's pain should be her top priority, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of her head that told her that Emma was only around because True Love healed all of her wounds. "Promise me…" Regina stopped and let her forehead rest on Emma's pale shoulder. "Promise me you won't ask me to do this again."

"Regina…"

"Promise me, Emma. I only want to use this as a last resort." Regina kissed the skin under her mouth. "If I do this, if I kiss your back and heal you, promise me you won't ask me to do it again unless we've tried everything else."

"I promise, Regina."

/

"Mom!"

Regina emerged from her home office the moment her son's frantic voice reached her ears. In the doorway stood Henry in his bicycle helmet, Emma right next to him trying and failing to be subtle that she was using their thirteen year old son to keep herself upright. "What happened?" Regina asked as walked closer to help and she spied blood on Emma's legs.

"Emma and I were riding our bikes to the park when she hit a puddle and lost control of her bike."

Regina lifted Emma's arm and placed it round her neck, taking on Emma's body weight. "Henry, go and get the first kit and bring it to the dining room." The boy nodded and shot off like a rocket up the stairs. "What am I going to do with you, Emma?"

Emma grinned through a wince as both women slowly made their way up the small set of stairs to the dining room chairs. With Regina's help, Emma lowered herself into the chair just as Henry skid into the room, clutching a reasonably sized red and white box with a big red plus.

"Here, Mom." He placed the box next to Emma's chair and stood back to watch both his Mothers. Regina thanked him and carefully sat in front of her girlfriend.

"I'm going to have to cut your jeans."

Emma lurched forward. "But these are my favorite!"

"What do you want me to do, Emma?" Regina raised an eyebrow snidely. "You can barely walk, let alone take off these skin tight monstrosities."

The blonde eased back into her chair, crossing her arms across her chest, and pouted while looking away from her girlfriend's brown eyes. "You never complained before."

"Emma…"

"You could kiss it."

Regina narrowed her eyes at the suggestion and lowered her clenched fists so they did not touch Emma. "You promised you'd stop asking me to do that."

"Regina, before it was a sore back," Emma reasoned, noticing Regina's teeth tighten, "It's bigger now."

Silence filled the room, Henry's eyes volleyballing between Regina and Emma, trying to figure out what they were talking about and who would win the argument they were clearing having. "Fine, whatever. If your promises mean so little to you, why should they mean anything to me?" Regina quickly leaned forward to kiss each bloody knee. She jumped to her feet, leaving the room before the magic even surrounded Emma's legs, healing them.

Henry whistled low. "You're in trouble."

Emma, who watched Regina until she left the room and continued to watch the spot where she disappeared, nodded in agreement. "Yeah, kid, I am."

/

Emma stood in the doorway of their bedroom, watching her counterpart in the dark. Regina was on her side on the bed with her back to Emma. "Henry went to his sleep over at Nick's." Emma hesitantly stepped further into the room, taking small steps until she reached the bed, and laid down next to Regina on her back. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"You promised you wouldn't ask me anymore and you failed to keep that promise, though with your Mother's track record that's hardly surprising." Regina muttered the last part under her breath.

"Hey, I get you're upset, but I'm not Snow White." Emma told her with a hint of frustration and hurt in her words. "What I don't get it why you're so upset. It was just a kiss, Regina."

At this Regina sat up so quickly that Emma was surprised she didn't use magic to move her body. "That's just it, Emma. It's just a kiss, just a kiss that heals you whenever you need it to, just a kiss that I can provide and one that you need."

Emma lifted her torso off the sheets, bringing her into a similar seated position like her girlfriend. "Are you saying…do you think I'm using you?"

Regina averted her eyes, knowing that now was the time to be honest with her lover. "It…it feels that way."

Emma ran a hand through her blonde hair, not knowing what to say. "Well…shit. Why didn't you say something, babe?" Regina shrugged her shoulder, an action she wouldn't be caught dead doing in public having picked it up from Emma. "Regina, you healing me with a kiss, because of our _mutual_ love for each other? That's a major turn on. I want you to do it all the time because it makes you even more impossibly sexy than you already are and I always end up reacting like a horny teenager."

Regina's face showed her bewilderment. "My magic…turns you on?"

"Yeah!" Emma laughed and scooted closer to the brunette. "Haven't you noticed whenever you heal me, I practically jump you right afterward?"

Regina closed her eyes and shook her head, processing the information just handed to her. When she reopened her eyes a moment later, she gave Emma a sly smile. "Does that mean at this moment, you are sexually frustrated from me healing you earlier?"

/

Red noticed Emma cringing away from the back of her jacket when she walked into the diner and sat at a stool at the counter. The werewolf woman brought Emma her usual hot chocolate with cinnamon and a black coffee for the Mayor that would cool until Emma decided it was a good temperature to give it to her.

Red leaned against the counter top. "The Mayor finally stop healing you?"

Emma grinned up at her. "Nah, I asked her to leave these ones."

The thought of the scratch marks going down her back caused by Regina in the throes of passion, the brunette screaming Emma's name in the blonde's ear as she orgasmed around Emma's hand had Emma shivering down to her toes. Emma bit her lip breathing heavily as a warm tingling collected between her legs. "You know what," Emma husked to Red, standing and grabbing their drinks after throwing down a ten, "I think Regina's drink is ready now."


End file.
